Republic Of India
The Republic of India; proud, industrious, strong, and honorable people. Having a laborious background and very militaristic roots. This new nation birth of a fallen, and dissipated government of the past. This nation will prosper in the face of enemies; and grow in the midst of terror. 'Geography, climate, and environment' India sits on the Indian subcontinent where India is considered the bulk of the continent. Including the Himalayas in it's mountain ranges, and vast natural resources. The Indian nation has a four-level climate and environment. The four major climatic groupings predominate in India: tropical wet, tropical dry, subtropical humid, and montane. 'Demographics' 'Population' The Population of India has a constant rate of increasing, and recent census shows that there is a projected baby-boomer wave across the nation. Although the nation spends quite a large amount of money creating social structure for this population. It ever so welcomes the growth as well. 'Language' India has a variety of language families including Indo-Aryan, and Dravidian. There is also other langauge families in India which come from Austroasiatic and Tibeto-Burman. Hindi is the largest spoken language in India with 74% of the population speaking Hindi. English although is usually used in administration, business, and medium of higher level educations. 'Religion' Most Indians believe in Hinduism clocking with 80.4% of the population following the religion. Ranking consists as stated; Islam, Christianity, Sikhism, Buddhism, Jainism, Judaism, Zoroastrianism, Baha'i Faith. India has the worlds largest Hindu, Sikh, Jain, Zoroastrian, and Baha'i Faith. 'Family Structure' The standard family would consist of one father, one mother, and three children of whatever gender. The male is usually seen as the head-of-household. But a new generation of women are being seen as the household leaders and are often seen as good ones as well. There are many homosexual-oriented families that are responsible for adopted children but manage fairly based on statistics. 'Government & Politics' 'Parties:'Edit ''- ''Bahujan Samajwadi Party ''- ''Bharatiya Janata Party (BJP) ''- ''Communist Party of India (CPI) ''- ''Communist Party of India (Marxist) CPI (M) '- Indian National Congress (INC)' '- Nationalist Congress Party (NCP)' 'Foreign Relations: 'Edit The Indian Government, in its early years decided to form an non-align edict which in turn kept the Indian people neutral in most conflicts. Within the recent years India has spread its influence into Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Maldives, Seychelles, Nepal, Bhutan, and Myanmar (Burma). India having a stockpile of Nuclear weapons and not signing treaties which enact strict laws on the use are considered warmongerish. But the Indians have an internal edict "No First Use". The edict states that if a WMD of any type is used against India even if the attack is thwarted the Indians will commence by assuring mutual projected destruction. Retaining some of its warmonger roots the Indians remain funding their military and increasing the recruitment rates on all forefronts. Apart of Galactica Initiative 'Military: ' The Armed Forces of India has several divisions which are the Army, Navy, Airforce, Marines, Coastguard, and Paramilitary (Special Forces). The Indians emphasis the use of force when diplomacy has failed. India also being a major nuclear power; and the large stockpile of munitions. The Indians equip their deployed soldiers with the best equipment. This includes MREs, Heavy-Duty Combat Backpack, Survival/Combat Knife, Water Canteen, Extra magazines, Night Vision equipment, Combat-Rated Medical Kits (CRMK), KYK-26 (Radio), Specialized Situations Equipment Kit (SSEK), Combat-Frame/Chestplate, Kneepads & Elbow Pads, Advanced Combat Helmet (ACH) and various other undergear. Indian Marines aren't as heavily equipped as the Army therefor the Marines form a role of a light infantry branch. Paramilitary forces equipment may be completely altered for their situation. The Navy, Airforce, and Coastguard do not have combat apparel, but they have uniforms that they wear while operating in a warzone. Total Aircraft: 7,962 Total Helicopters: 920 Aicraft Carriers: 7'' Frigates: ''24 Destroyers: 44 Corvettes: 37 Submarines: 91 Coastal Craft (Coast Guard): 137 Mine Warfare (Coast Guard): 18j Amphibious Warfare (Marines): 26 'Equipment: ' Refer to links of branches for equipment. 'Military College:' The Indian government has comissioned several major military colleges to be set up inside of the Indian contingous region. These colleges take men, and train them to become officers for the Indian army. The Indian Military pays for college and give a anual allowance to those who are in the program. If you complete the program you must become an Officer in the Indian Military in whichever branch you're assigned to. 'Basic Military Training: ' Required 150 points to pass basic. 'Crime and law enforcement' The Indian law enforcement is funded neutrally; not too low, and not too high. It is there to maintain the rate of crime at the current low especially in high density regions and cities. The law enforcement candidates take rigorous training similar but not as lethal as the paramilitary. They are trained in all situations, and a training program called " Baju Par Eclipse " where there is an simulated invasion of India teaching the law enforcement similar tactics to fight off and secure regions to protect the Indian people; and preserve peace along with property. 'Departments & Sub-Divisions:' 'National Armed Police Forces:' - Border Security Forces (BSF) [1,000,000] - National Industrial Security Forces (NISF) [200,000] - Special Protection Group (SPG) [700] - Sashastra Seema Bal (SSB) [44,000] 'National Investigation and Intelligence:' - National Bureau Of Investigation (NBI) [130,000] - National Investigation Agency (NIA) [20,000] - Narcotics Control Bureau (NCB) [10,000] - Directorate Of Revenue Intelligence (DoRI) [60,000] 'State Agencies: ' - Metropolitan Police [246,211] - Traffic Police [198,100] - State Armed Police Forces [700,000] 'Economy' The Indian people work hard with the growing middle class, due to many foriegn companies outsourcing to India. The Indians now focus on self-sufficient life and are working to keep building upon the all increasing economy of India. It does not import many things although it sells and maintains a large stockpile of general goods. 'National Industry: ' Corporations that wish to outsource to India must comply with Indian law, and they corporation will be supplied with workers, and materials; although two-fifths of profit is taxed and added as revenue for India. 'Infrastructure' The Indian government are putting a full forward output to increase infrastructure within the nations by creating more modernized railways, roadways, bridges, and increasing air transportation. Along with finding efficient and clean ways to transport without polluting major areas. India receives most of its power from Nuclear Energy Plants, thousands of wind turbines, and colossal solar yards. Showing the world that there are renewable ways of energy. There are smaller but considerably major energy sources which are; Oil, Hydroelectric, and Biometric. The Indians also recycle water, and make national efforts for Indians across the nation to recycle their recyclable goods for re-use. 'Science, Technology, and Education' The Indians put effort into educations providing students classes that prepare you for higher level educations so that you may become whatever it is you wanted to. They mainly focus on technological, architectual, and manufacturing due to the increase of world technology. The Indians strive to become the worlds highest ranked technological competitor. It also spends a large amount of research on military technologies. Primary Schools: 360,000 Alternative/Technical Schools: 84,000 Secondary Schools: 140,000 Central Universities: 47 State Universities: 285 Deemed Universities: 130 Private Universities: 112 'Military Scholarships:' Reservist Scholarship: '''This scholarship offers students who want to enroll under this plan, that the government will play 1/3rd of your college expenses, and will supply you with monthly funds to purchase materials needed for life on campus such a slot in a dormatorium, and money to purchase food and drink. Although once they've completed their time, they must join the Indian armed forces reserve in their prefered branch. '''Full-Time Scholarship: '''Students who enroll in this program are offered to go to college for free, and are given money to purchase basic needs, along with a free slot in a dormatorium on campus. Although once they've completed their time they must join the Indian armed forces in their prefered branch. '''Officer Scholarship: Students who enroll in this program are offered to go to college for free, and are given money to purchas basic needs, along with a free slot in a dormatorium on campus. Although once they've completed four years, they must join the Indian armed forces in an assigned branch as a officer; and must serve five years as an active duty officer; only then may they apply for reserve. 'Health' Recent health problems within India have been dealt with; while they still remain at the forefront the Indian Government works around the clock to ensure that every India has access to free healthcare and will manage its people so that they will be ensured a good quality of life. Indian people enjoy free healthcare from the current government. 'Nepal' Home of the Northern Defense head-quarters; and also home to the great Gurkha soldiers. The Ghorka people have been a great addition to the Indian nation. They are very productive; and are almost bred for war as their young males come in; in the thousands to enlist and be chosen to serve as a Gurkha. They are a very large enlistment contributor with a 30.7% threshold. Nepal is considered a state within the Commonwealth of India. 'Bhutan' Bhutan is heavily defended, with garrisons; and static defenses. The once-nation is now a great source of tourism and people from all over visit to see the Indo-Chinese culture mixed into one. They have no major military enlistment rate as their neighboring states. But as a highly visited region by officials from across the commonwealth; Bhutan is still heavily guarded. Bhutan is considered a state within the Commonwealth of India. 'Bangladesh' Bangladesh is a major population region in the commonwealth accounting for a chunk of the populace in the commonwealth. They also being small region and a coastal region allows them for many fisheries, and naval opportunities offering India the chance to militarize certain locations; while commercializing others. There are few public coastal areas due to reforms under the TNP (Tha Nationalist Party). Bangladesh is considered a state within the Commonwealth of India. Category:EOEP2 Category:Republic of India Category:Nation Category:Incomplete Category:Defunct EOEP2 State